general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/A Window To The Past
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. BONUS CHALLENGE: Find the two hidden links within this chapter. Season 2 Chapter 9: A Window To The Past The RV pulled into the city. This was where I was all those months ago. If you want, I'll quote the first line I ever said here in Ottawa. "Run for it John!" I yelled as those dead freaks started closing in from street corners, and buildings with smashed windows or open doors, and alleyways. These things were everywhere. We've been calling them Rotters. Their entire physical form is people who are severely rotten. Yes, that's right. That is from the first chapter. Back when I was first introducing the notion of calling them rotters, while running from them with John. John. That name seemed so foreign to me. I was thinking really hard about who exactly John was. He was... my co-worker. He believed that rotter bites were just as harmless as being bitten by a living human being. This meant his death. He let himself get bitten, trying to prove to me that rotter bites weren't deadly. Gill bandaged up his arm, but he got a bad fever, he was coughing blood, eventually it got so bad that Gill had to put a bullet in his head. I wanted to think about what he was like before the outbreak. He was reckless, and quick to assume that things were not dangerous, but he was also a jokester, but all of his jokes kinda sucked. Suddenly, Julie kissed me lightly on the lips, clearly in an attempt to wake me up, which she succeeded. I think another intention of hers was to hammer it in that she and I are together, so that Danilo doesn't hit on her, since he seemed like someone who'd be flirty, and Julie was pretty hot, especially now, with her new pixie cut. I could clearly see Danilo giving a shrug that silently said Dammit! She's taken. "Good. You're still in there." said Danilo, and I could tell by his tone, that he was extremely high. There was an empty bag of Cheetos on the RV floor, and Danilo's fingers were orange. Clearly, he had a case of the munchies. To be honest, Tom and I had eaten some too. I could've offered Gill, but there was too much weed smoke, and I'd rather our driver doesn't inhale it. "Dan, you said you used to live here?" Gill asked. "Yes. I worked just up there." I answered, pointing to an office building I knew like the back of my hand. We decided we'd check the office out. I walked in the door, I remembered this as well. The hallway I walked through every day was overrun with rotters. They were extremely decomposed. I saw this one, it looked familiar to me. I couldn't understand why. It's throat was missing, and it was laying there, trying to claw at me. I was trying to put my finger on why it looked so familiar, and then it came to me. It was Peter. I couldn't help but shed a tear. "Dan, is this one somebody you know?" Danilo asked. "This was Peter. He was a good man." I muttered. "Do you want me to do it?" Danilo asked, drawing his gun and aiming it at Peter, who was growling, clawing at the ground, and reaching at me. I almost thought he remembered me, and was reaching to me for help, even though I knew that was not the case. "No, I'll do it." I said. I lifted my foot, and stomped Peter's face in. He was still trying to lift his hands up, so I took another stomp into Peter's forehead. Then, he stopped moving. "Okay, this place is too dangerous to explore further." Danilo said, so we left. There it was. My apartment building. I lived there for 4 years. I never got a chance to search it. There were probably possessions of mine in there. I'm surprised John and I never went there. We went into the building. I still remembered which floor I lived on, so that's where we went. So many of my things were still there. My favorite coffee cup, my high school yearbook, my zombie slippers, a whole bunch of old stuff. I just imagined wearing rotters on my feet. I put on my rotter slippers, and sat down in front of my old yearbook, and began looking at familiar names. The were some friends I found in there. Including John Michaels, Hugo Thomson, and Devon Brandt. " Haven't heard from him in a long time." I realized. "Best not to think about it." Logan advised. "You'll depress yourself too much over it." I suddenly had a thought. What if I stayed here as long as possible? I'd be able to have sex with Julie in the bed I slept in alone over 8 months ago. Sounds like a great time to me. One problem, my apartment only had one bed. We quickly resolved it by having everyone else claim the other apartments in the building, while I share my apartment with Julie. I was still thinking about my old friend Devon. I knew that he had a job at a gas station for a little while, and he had a younger sister named Leslie. I was still thinking. Is he still out there? Is he dead, is he a rotter. I just don't know. Do you? Hugo was also on my mind. Maybe if we look, we can find him. We got separated when the office got attacked, so I figured we'd look for him tomorrow. Today was interesting, getting a good window to the past. Characters *Dan Stewart *Tom Tyler *Dr. Gill Terence *Julie Kells *Danilo Bastos *Logan *Dan Stewart *Angie Terence (Not Referenced) *Jake Terence (Not Referenced) *John Michaels (Mentioned) *Devon Brandt (Mentioned) *Leslie Brandt (Mentioned) Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora